I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly, to an improvement in boxes used for storing and transporting tools, fishing tackle and other small items.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of containers or cabinets for storing and transporting objects of various sizes is old and well known in the art. Fishing tackle boxes, for example, come in a variety of different constructions to accommodate different fishing lures and other articles used while fishing. In general, the tackle boxes have either cantilevered storage compartments or slidable storage drawers. A tackle box having cantilevered storage compartments allows simultaneous accessibility to all of the contents of the box. However, such boxes are often difficult to use in cramped quarters such as small fishing boats. Slidable storage drawers overcome this problem by requiring less free space to access the contents of the drawers. The prior art tool boxes have similar designs.
In the past, hinged tops and cover plates having latches for closing a box were used to hold the cantilevered storage compartments and slidable storage drawers in place. To open the boxes, the latches are undone, the top or cover plate is moved into the open position and the desired slidable drawer or cantilevered storage compartment is opened. This is a cumbersome, tedious process for a person who is holding a fishing pole or car part in one hand and trying to grab a lure or tool with the other. To make it easy to retrieve a desired lure or tool in cramped quarters, such as in a fishing boat, the present invention incorporates slidable storage cases that automatically eject at the push of a button or lip. The cases are spring activated and eject independently of other cases in the box, without opening a plurality of latches.
Cabinets having drawers and springs that assist in ejecting the drawers have been described in prior patents. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,450,974, 655,020 and 666,359. Each of these patents show a separate coil spring used for propelling the drawer into the open position. In the '359 and '020 patents, a lip fixed to the frame of the cabinet is used to hold the drawer in place. To open the drawer, the drawer is lifted so the base of the drawer clears the top of the lip. A different arrangement is used in the '974 patent for releasing the drawer from the closed position. The '974 patent requires insertion of a special tool into a hidden slot underneath the drawer. The tool pushes up on a leaf spring attached to the bottom of the drawer, releasing it from behind a front panel and subsequently the drawer from the frame of the cabinet. The drawer springs open due to the recoil of the spring behind the drawer. From a practical standpoint, it must be recognized that tools of this type are easily misplaced and cumbersome to use. Therefore, the design shown in the '974 patent is not suitable for an easily accessible container.
From the above discussion, it can be seen that the prior art does not disclose a container having a spring for propelling the drawers open at the push of a readily accessible lip or button.
The present invention overcomes the problems of easy access in a confined area by providing a container, such as a tool box or fishing tackle box, incorporating slidable storage cases that are locked into a closed position by a readily releasable catch. Leaf springs behind the cases propel the cases out of their closed position after the releasable plastic lip or catch has been pushed.